It is hitherto known that an organic iodide series of antimicrobial agents such as 1-chloro-4-[[(3-iodo-2-propynyl)oxy]methoxy]benzene and 1-[[(3-iodo-2-propynyl)oxy]-methoxy]-3-methylbenzene, both of which are described in JP-B-47/24121 as 4-chlorophenyl 3-iodopropargyl formal and meta-cresyl 3-iodopropargyl formal, respectively, 3-bromo-2,3-diiodo-2-propenyl-ethylcarbonate and 3-iodo-2-propynyl-butylcarbamate are predominantly used for preservative and antimold purposes for wood. Moreover, antifungal agents such as phenyl-11-iodo-10-undecynoate and 3-iodo-2-propynyl-2,4,5-trichlorophenyl ether are known in the art. Although each of the above antimicrobial agents has a particular antimicrobial spectrum, it may have drawbacks such as a relatively high toxicity against the human body, an insufficient effect on particular microorganisms and/or a strong smell.
Among others, 1-chloro-4-[[(3-iodo-2-propynyl)oxy]methoxy]benzene has excellent properties such as a particularly high antimicrobial activity against mold and a low toxicity against the human body, and therefore, it is practically used based on these properties. However, the compound has a strong, characteristic, unpleasant smell. Thus, the compound gives rise to a difficulty in its application when used at a high concentration. Accordingly, the use of the compound is often limited to preservative and antimold purposes for wood stored outdoors.
Accordingly, the present inventors intended to develop compounds having a reduced smell together with a wide antimicrobial spectrum and a high antimicrobial activity.